


Secret

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: Keeping his secret





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by queenofmahishmati on Tumblr

You tried to appear as confident as when you chose to wear the ridiculously tight black leotard and stockings. You walked inside Bambam's house, where the annual hottest Halloween party was being held. You knew Mark would be there, and you had to show him how much he lost when he called you boring and made you walk home alone from your date last night. You weren't boring. You knew how to have fun if you're down to it.

What you're doing wasn't exactly fun. Some people were staring at you in wonder. They must be trying to remember who you were or why the usually bubbly one in the class looked dark and smoking. You were wishing for the smoking part. It would make the goosebumps on your skin worth it.

[[MORE]]

You finally found your ex in the kitchen, just by the table where you can get drinks. He's with his friends, one of them being the owner of the house, Bambam. They were all wearing halloween costumes, and Mark looked hot in his vampire cape. All of his friends look ridiculously handsome, even the silent guy behind them who's wearing an orange fluffy thing. You didn't see clearly because you already caught Mark's eye.

You pretended not to care and went straight to the drinks, giving him the chance to beg you to come back to him. From the corner of your eye, you saw him put his cup down and walk to you.

"Hey," he greeted casually, as if he didn't cold heartedly watch you cry last night. The evidence made your smokey eye make up darker tonight. "I didn't know you would come."

"I was invited," you answered, leaning back to the table so you could show him how fully unaffected you were by his presence. "I need a night of fun after some douchebag said I have no life. This kind of cute parties are my thing rather than dancing in a club, aren't they?"

Mark smirked. Is he proud of making you feel like the most uninteresting person in the world? What an asshole.

You put your cup down and scanned his friends. You didn't just come here to greet Mark Tuan. No, you had a bigger plan that's why you're showing all your curves and willingly suffering from cold air. You found your target and locked eyes with him. He looked around him before accepting that he's the one you're walking to.

"Hey, you're JB, right?" you asked as you stop in front of the guy wearing a pumpkin costume.

He looked at his confused friends, especially to Mark who seemed to be demanding an explanation. And he looked at you. He must be thinking why a random girl came up to him when everyone fears him. "Uh, yes?"

You offered a handshake which he reluctantly accepted. You didn't let go of him right away; you stepped a little closer so you could whisper to him. "Mr. Song emailed me about your need of tutor in History. I went here to ask you when we should start. I didn't know where else I could find you if not in this party."

You stepped away and found him flustered. As part of the most popular group of boys in the school, you're sure he didn't want his cool reputation be tainted by a failing grade.

"We should talk about this somewhere else," he quitely told you, hoping to keep the topic from his friends.

"Tell me if we'll do it at your place or mine."

You could hear the guys behind you suck in breath. JB turned red because of what you suggestively said out loud.

"No, that's not—" he tried to explain but one of the boys was already giving him a judgemental stare. "It's not what you guys think!"

"Why don't you go ahead and talk to her outside, hyung?" Bambam kindly suggested. You figured he didn't want any fight to start in his house.

JB turned to you with a mixture of embarrassment, confusion, and a bit of threat on his face. He grabbed your wrist. "Follow me."

•••

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" you kept on bowing once JB let go of you. He took you to the backyard where there weren't other people. You immediately showed him your guilt. "I didn't mean to embarrass you like that. I just wanted to get back at that asshole Mark Tuan. He said even a zombie has more life than I do, so I wanted to show him that I've got game too!"

You peeked above and saw him take a deep breath. He didn't seem pissed at you to the point that he would hurt you. You knew JB. His real name was Lim Jaebeom but no one addresses him with that. He was pretty intimidating with his piercing gaze and large build. He excels in managing other people, being the leader of the student government ever since he's in first year. He was quiet but thoughtful.

You wanted to show Mark Tuan that you can get a guy if you want so he shouldn’t for a second think you’re desperate for his love. JB was the hardest target even for girls who are better than you in this game of flirting. So you thought, maybe if you could make it seem like you got the baddest boy in town wrapped around your finger, Mark or any of those douches won’t try to cross you again.

"You owe me one," JB said.

You stood straight after securing your safety. JB didn't look angry anymore. He was regarding you with interest and even had a ghost of a smile playing on his lips.

"What I said about tutoring you was true, don't worry," you assured. "I would like to talk about it to you soon. I will keep it a secret from anyone. And I would do it for free and patiently since I do owe you one.”

"Yeah, we'll talk about it soon. For now," he started taking off his pumpkin suit.

You watched him warily. You didn't know why he's undressing. He struggled to pull the big costume out of his body. He stumbled a bit and you suppressed your giggles. He looked cute.

"Can you, uh, give me a hand here?" he asked sheepishly.

You bit your lip and wordlessly help him. With your combined efforts, you managed to get him out of the ridiculous costume. He had hoodie and jeans underneath, so he's back to his normal cool boy look.

"Why were you even wearing this thing?" you asked while admiring the orange mess on the floor.

"We listed some halloween costumes ideas and draw lots which one we'll wear. Yugyeom thought the pumpkin will shame anyone who wears it."

"It wasn't so bad. It looked cute on you."

JB raised a brow, cueing your embarrassment. It was the truth. But maybe it’s too shameless of you to tell him that, after everything you’ve made him go through in a span of fifteen minutes.

The night wind passed by, making you shiver. You had forgotten about your equally outrageous costume. You hugged yourself to have the least comfort.

JB moved to undress again.

“Hey, I’m starting to think you’re a frustrated exhibitionist,” you teased.

He finished taking his hoodie off, leaving a plain white shirt on his body. With the thin material, you could see the outline of his build. You looked away and chasted yourself. This is why guys think you’re easy. You have a hard time suppressing admiration to such beautiful view.

“Here,” JB handed you his hoodie.

You looked up to him with furrowed brows. “What are you doing?”

“Being nice since my friend already showed you the bad side of us guys.”

You pursed your lips to prevent yourself from smiling. JB was trying to appear nonchalant, but he couldn’t even look at you straight.

“Thank you,” you said with a small smile while taking the hoodie from him. You helped yourself in it and foudn that it’s about three sizes bigger than you. Your hands didn’t even come out of the sleeves.

“Are you still staying for the party or are you going home now that you’ve accomplished your mission?”

“Which one? Showing Mark Tuan that I’m pretty enough to get you or actually finding you to tell you about the tutoring?”

JB smiled. “Both.”

You played with your sweater paws. “Yeah, I would like to go home after we exchange numbers. You know, for the tutoring session.”

JB nodded and took his phone out of his wallet. “Okay, put your number in then.”

You took his phone from him to save your number. You returned it to him right after and remembered something. “Oh, I forgot to ask you how old you are. I just started talking to you casually. Please tell me if I should address you differently.”

“You should. I am obviously older than you. You should call me Oppa,” he put his phone up to steal a picture of you.

“Hey, that’s unfair. I wasn’t ready!” you conplained, but he just ignored you and put his phone in his jeans pocket swiftly. You made a face and took your phone this time. “Here, save your number on mine. And how older are you from me? We’re in the same year.”

“Way older,” he answered while typing his number. “I’m a hundred and ninety-four.”

“Uh... You mean you were born in 1994?”

He smiled at you as he handed you back your phone. “Nope. I’m 194 years old.”

You rolled your eyes. “Are you trying to scare me because it’s a halloween party? I asked for your real age and I know it’s not 194..."

You trailed away. You had planned to steal a picture of him, like what he did to you just a while ago. But your screen was blank. The camera was on his direction but all you could see was Bambam’s backyard.

“Holy fuck.”

“I suck at History because things aren’t taught the way I remember how they really were back in the days,” he explained casually as if you’re not freaking out that he wasn’t registering on the camera.

“Fuck, what are you?!”

He scratched the back of his head. “Oh, uh, I’m a vampire. Can you keep that from my friends too, kitten?”

You couldn’t even keep your scream.


End file.
